


Into The Legoverse!

by novarose122001



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Cooking, First Meetings, Friendship, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Portals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: It was another normal day to relax.But, everything changed when Stephanie went down to the basement.She started a machine, which apparently teleported her into a universe, where everything was created.In that world, mysterious darkness was looming over the world.Can Stephanie, a few of her new friends, use creativity to save the day?





	Into The Legoverse!

Stephanie walked back home with an annoyed look on her face.

The reason is the principal expelled her from school.

Since she has done a “horrible” job in her classes.

Every time, she enters a class after the bell rings, she is marked tardy or instantly get detention.

Another is sent to the principal.

To the teachers’ complaints, she has portrayed as a slut and not a proper student to teach.

One teacher complained that she was not taking part in classes, just only relaxing as others worked perfectly on their work.

When she had already completed her own work in a few seconds when the teacher had already given the paper to her.

Another is not having the utensils to work on, only using her “talents” as she described.

And only one teacher complained because of how she is dressed.

All the students around the school only wore black suits and dresses to school in perfect order.

She is not a perfect order, in their own opinions.

Typically, in her own opinion, they all are just complaining to her.

So, she was instantly expelled from the school throughout the year.

There you have it; she is walking home, grumbling to herself as she had her hands shoved into her blue jeans pockets.

When she reached home, she hesitated for a good hour, glaring at the front door of the house, before angrily sighing, mumbling in Greek to herself.

“Με τιποτα,” she mumbled, as she gritted her teeth, revealing a single fang on the right-hand side of her mouth. “Σε καμιά περίπτωση δεν θα συναντηθώ ξανά. Πρέπει να υπάρχει ένας άλλος τρόπος μέσα από το σπίτι χωρίς να με παρατηρήσει.”

She glanced around the house, looking for a way to get inside, when she noticed a small window in the basement, left wide opened.

Many times, she has been told many times from Jessica of not going to the basement.

Why the heck not of going inside the basement without her noticing that she snuck inside?

Sneaking over the small window, she knelt to her right knee, checking the state of the window.

The window is small but not too small for her to not to be stuck inside.

Smirking, she took off her backpack from her back and used her bubble powers to bubble.

Next, she teleported her bubbled backpack away to somewhere safe without being damaged by her.

After her backpack is gone, she knelt on both knees and popped her bones from her arms, to make them loose.

Then, she moved her arms in the small window, before popping her ribcage into smaller bones, as her jaw popped into a slacked jaw, like her neck, popping to become loose too.

She popped her sides too, along with her pelvis, making herself skinny, except more like popping all of her bones to squeeze through a window.

When she popped half of her body instead of her legs, she scooted more into the window, before popping her shoulders, squeezing through the window, as she moved her head into the window too.

Then, she moved the rest of her popped body, before popping her hips more before finishing popping the bones in her legs, disappearing through the window.

Inside the basement, the basement was black, but lit up by the setting sun's light over the horizon, peeking through the window at the other side of the house.

Looming over the table is a metal-air shaft, as the end of the air shaft was curled in the front of the table.

Rattling noises rattled from the air vent after a peaceful moment has passed.

The familiar sounds of something alive and moving.

A long, metal and boneless arm came sliding out from the end of the air vent, gently landing on the ground flat-palmed, before the bones popped back into place after landing.

The other arm slid out of the air shaft after the first one came out, also landing on the ground and the bones popping back into place.

Popping out of the shaft is a head with messy long brown hair and multi-colored wires, squeezed out of the air shaft, shifting its long body out along with it.

Bones popped back into place as the body slowly squeezed out of the air shaft, collapsing on the ground as it slowly moved out of the air shaft.

When its legs got out of the air shaft, every bone in its body popped back into place after landing on the ground.

The body stood up and moved its long brown hair and wires out of its face, revealing to be Stephanie, panting slightly from the workout of slipping through the air shaft.

Her jaw was slacked down to her collarbone, before popping back into place, with a single crack.

‘I will not do that again.’ She thought to herself, as she stretched out her back. ‘It has been a long time since I have done that…’

After she had stretched, she noticed the table in front of her in the sunlight.

She stopped in mid-stretch and moved back down, looking confused as she stared at the table.

‘What is that in front of me?’ She thought to herself, as she took a step forward to get a better look at it.

Before wincing slightly from the slight pain of discomfort of popping bones.

‘I think a little more yoga in a peaceful place might work for me…’ She thought to herself, as she slowly moved back.

‘But what is underneath that cloth?’

She squinted her eyes to get a better look, but the fading of the sunlight was difficult for her.

‘Dang it. I can’t see the table.’ She thought to herself before glancing around in the darkness. ‘Is there a light switch around here?’

She scanned around the area to look for the light switch in the darkness, but found nothing.

Sighing, she snapped her fingers of her right hand, as a small, light blue flame appeared in the middle of her palm, as she looked around at what she is seeing.

She sees the table, but there was a white cloth on the top of the project.

From what she can see, she can see the project was massive.

‘Man… Whatever this person is doin’, it is surely huge…’ She thought to herself. ‘Wait a minute, focus, Steph, focus. Where’s the light switch?’

Moving the right, she noticed the light switch on the wall, right next to the window with the sun shining through.

With her right hand that is not holding the flame, she flipped the switch, turning the light on.

After she turned the light on, she saw the basement was filled with over one table, but 10 or 11 tables.

But the table that stood out was the enormous one in front of her.

Curious, she snapped her fingers of her left hand, extinguishing the flame she had created to see in the darkness, so she would not accidentally light things on fire.

Walking up to the table, she wobbled a bit at each step, but regained her balance and walked up to the front.

At first, she hesitated for a moment, wondering what could be underneath the cloth, and what could pop out from underneath and scare her?

Could it be the boys’ pranks?

Or maybe something big that Jessica is planning on in the city?

So many thoughts and so many fearful fears.

She gently shook her head side to side, forcing the thoughts away from her mind, taking a deep breath and reached over to the cloth with her right hand.

Gripping the corner, she swiftly yanked the cloth off the table with all the force she has and as quickly as she can.

She stood her guard as she patiently waited for the jump scare.

Nothing happened when she yanked the cloth off the table.

Instead, she was surprised to see what is on the table.

An entire LEGO city was on the table, not covered in dust and looked like the toys were unplayed in a long time.

Curious, she used her magic to do the same thing to the rest of the tables, pulling the clothes off of them.

After pulling the clothes off, she sees there is not only one set of LEGOs.

But many sets of LEGOs!

Some of them are from the medieval time; some are from the wild old western and differ from the others.

“Sweet Mother Hubbard…” she softly whispered to herself.

She got closer to the table in front of her, surprised at how large the city was.

That was until she noticed a letter in the city’s middle, untouched for a long time.

Curious, she picked the letter up from the middle of the city, staring at it in confusion.

No address on the front of the letter belongs to someone.

Including the address to return the letter back to the person.

‘Strange…’ She thought to herself. ‘Where on earth did this letter come from?’

Shrugging to herself, she transformed her first finger of her right hand into a claw to open the letter from being sealed.

“Dear mysterious person,” the letter read, as she softly read the letter to herself.

“If you are reading this, you might think I am dead. The fact is; that I am dead. Now, you are wondering why I have all of these LEGO cities on the tables.”

She glanced up at the collection of all the LEGO cities with an unamused look on her face.

“No kiddin’…” she softly mumbled to herself, sounding sarcastic.

Stephanie glanced back down at the letter and continued reading.

“It is because they are more than what they meet in the eye.” she continued reading.

“The only way to see what is behind those plastic faces is to have imaginary ideas and creativity.”

Glanced back up at the LEGO collections in confusion.

‘What the chuck did that person meant by that?’

Shaking her head side to side, she glanced back at the letter and finished reading the letter.

“If you want to know what I meant by what seems, use the contraption, I created. From, Lindsay Fleay.”

She glanced back up again to the collections and then back to the letter.

“Eh, let’s give this a go then.” she shrugged, before placing the letter back into the opened envelope.

She placed the letter back into the envelope she opened, placing it down on a crate right next to her.

“Now then, where's this ‘contraption?’”

She walked over to each table, glancing at each table to see what he meant until she passed by another clothed table, except this cloth is a light brown.

Curious, she reached over with her left hand and gripped the corner, before sighing.

‘Let’s hope this is not a prank…’

After she pulled the cloth off the object that was hiding underneath, she prepared herself for the worst.

She expected someone to be underneath the cloth to jump out and scare her.

Instead of a person, it was a device.

The device looked like a portal maker, from one of the boring movies she was forced to watch, but, more realistically.

Perhaps, like that ancient portal from the TV show Stargate.

‘Oh wow!’ She thought to herself as she walked over to the device. ‘I thought this might be scary, but this is actually intrestin’!’

She walked over to the controls to control the portal and thought to herself.

Reaching up to the left-hand side of her hair, she ran her fingers in her hair, pulling out some strands of yellow and some light blue.

After getting some strands of her wire hair, she took the handful of wire strands and dusted off the top of the control.

Hooking her fingers into the panel, she popped the panel off and glanced at the wires.

The wires were old and worn out, and the way it looked like it, it will not have power.

Smirking, she popped the wires out of the control panel, and with her left hand, she magically connected the wires together, as a cyan blue like power flowed through the wires.

The control panel powered up, and the device powered up too, except not making the portal.

After she had powered the control panel, she reached up to the scalp of her head, with her left hand.

With her right hand, she transformed her two fingers of her hand, into a pair of scissors.

After she had snipped the wires in a single cut, she moved her hand away from her head.

Then, using her magic, she connected the snipped wires to the other wires inside the panel.

She placed the panel back down on top of the wires, turning her right hand into a mechanical screwdriver.

Stephanie screwed the screwdrivers into the screwdriver holes, to keep the panel on from getting off.

After she had screwed the panel onto the control, she reached up to the short strands of wires she had snipped.

With her left hand, she magically made the stands long along with the rest of her hair.

After she had made her hair strands longer, she glanced over at the buttons and thought to herself.

Cracking her fingers, she pushed two buttons, some blue buttons and some yellow and some green.

‘Man, this is like Beck all over again…’

When she pushed the last button, she heard a clunk noise and something whirling.

She glanced over to the portal and noticed the color was in a more cyan bluer than the blue color.

‘Aw, man,’ she mentally winced. ‘What did I do this time?’

Then, wind weirdly blew around her, and she stood her ground, as she moved her right arm over her face.

‘What is going on?’

The portal started up after the noises ended and everything around her was sucked into the portal.

Including the LEGO sets too.

After the last set of the LEGOs was sucked into the portal from the tables, the surrounding wind was getting stronger.

Her weight was tilted more towards the portal, as she moved her angle to the floor, as she hooked her fingers into the ground.

‘Oh, chuck no!’

She turned her body around towards the floor as she unsheathed her claws.

Stephanie frantically dug her claws deeper, trying to stop herself from being sucked into the portal.

Suddenly, her claws were unhooked from the ground, as she yelped out in fear.

After she went into the portal, the portal shuts off, leaving the basement empty and dead quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this day!


End file.
